Even if it's only one night
by aawowaa
Summary: What happens after Fugaku and sasuke have a couple of glasses of wine? Will Fugaku's fantasies come true even if it's only for one night. Fuga/sasu. Don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

I like to write fanfics that aren't very common like fug/sasu. I know a lot of people don't like this pairing so if you don't like don't read. I think there are way too many sasu/naru fanfics out there so I'm going to write about more unique pairings.

I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Even if it's only one night<strong>

He couldn't stop watching as his youngest son made his way across the room. He knew he shouldn't even have the thoughts he was having but sasuke was just irresistible. The boy looked just like an angle.

His wife and older son had gone to a college visit out of town. Itachi had been accepted to the top schools in the country. His wife thought it was a good idea that he and sasuke should connect a little more. He loved his son but he tried to stay away from him because he was afraid what he might do.

"Hey dad, what should we do tonight?" sasuke asked. His thought quickly went to a place where they should never go. So he took a sip from his wine as he sat down in the living room couch.

"Anything you want son." Sasuke thought about for a minute.

"Can I have some of that wine?" that was a surprise to him, his son was only 14. He wasn't sure what to answer. If they started drinking, he might lose his grip. But he also wanted for his son to drink at home rather than at some other place where he could get harmed.

"Where did you get that idea from? Friends?" a father has the right to ask.

"No, it's just the other day Itachi came home smelling funny and acting weird. He told me he was drunk and told me to never drink with people I don't know." He was surprised that his older son would ever come home drunk. He was always so… prefect.

"Well I guess you could have a glass, but only one. And don't tell your mother."

-half an hour later—

"I can believe you actually hooked up with a guy in college." He had never told anyone that and now thanks to six glasses of wine that they've had, he had just told his own son.

Thanks to what his father had just said and the wine, he had the courage to say what he was about to say.

"I actually think I'm more into guys than girls." His son said in a lower voice than what they were talking in. He had always thought sasuke looked kind of feminine. But he didn't expect for his son to actually like guys.

"Well son, whatever makes you happy." Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. He thought for sure his dad would be upset or angry but then again the wine must have helped.

Sasuke wobbled as he tried to get up to go get some water. His head spin so fast that he tripped with his own feet and landed on top of his father.

"I-I'm sorry dad." Sasuke's hand was brushing against his father's groin. He could feel it was a lot harder and bigger than it should have been.

_Could dad actually have an erection, but why? The wine doesn't have that effect and I'm not aroused either. So could it be that he is turned on by something or someone._

Fugaku blushed as he felt sasuke's hand on him. He knew that sasuke could feel he was hard. Sasuke pulled away not being sure what to say.

"Are you ok… down there dad?" sasuke wasn't sure if it was the wine talking but he still wanted to know what got his dad so worked up.

"It's nothing…" he lowered his gaze trying to not look into his son's eyes.

"But you blushed and let out a little whine when my hand brushed against it." Fugaku didn't even know how to respond to that. The alcohol in his system didn't let him think straight

"Do you need help with it." Sasuke didn't know why he had just said that but for some reason he liked the idea. And he had always thought his dad was a very attractive man.

Before Fugaku could answer, sasuke was on his knees in between his legs.

"Y-You don't have to do that."

"But mom it's not home and won't be back for another two days."

"Sasuke, this is the wine talking. Believe me if we do this, you'll regret it tomorrow."

"I know what I'm doing." He unfasten fugaku's belt and unbutton his pants.

"Ahh stop it sasuke. This is wrong!" It was almost as if sasuke knew the spots where to hit to make Fugaku see heaven. He still had his pants on and he felt great.

Sasuke could only stare at the huge cock in front of him. He had done blowjobs for a few of his ex-boyfriends. He had always liked the way they would moan and loved to see he expression of their faces.

All of these thoughts were going on, on his head and before he knew it sasuke had pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his hard big erection.

"I can make you feel better if you want dad." He said softly as he pulled his dad's erection to his mouth.

Fugaku couldn't believe that this was happening. He'd had dozen of fantasies where his son would do exactly what he was doing.

_Could it be that sasuke has done this before? There is no other way he could be this good otherwise. Has he slept with other guys? How many?_

His mouth felt like heaven. The way his tongue would wrap around his hard cock, he had never felt this good. It was hard for sasuke to take that huge cock into his mouth without gagging. He could already taste the precum. As his father's breathes quickened, he knew he was close to releasing.

"Sasuke I'm about to… I need you to pull out." Sasuke only took it deeper into his mouth. He wanted for his dad to shoot his load down his throat. This was the first time he was about to swallow someone's seed.

"Ahhhh oh god yes." He couldn't believe what had just happened. This might have been the best blowjob he had ever had but it was so wrong at the same time.

Sasuke pulled away as he finished swallowing the last of the sticky cum.

"S-sasuke listen we can just forget-" Fugaku was cut off by a kiss from sasuke. Sasuke's face had a blush, from the wine most likely, which made him look even more irresistible.

Fugaku wasn't sure how they went from the position they were on to sasuke laying down on the couch and Fugaku being on top of him. He knew very well that if he went any further he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to go through with this?" he only gave him a small nod.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: tell me if you guys like it and if you want me to continue it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

To Fugaku the next few moments went by like a flash, from been in the living room couch with their cloths on, to the bed in the bedroom with nothing on.

"Son, I don't want you to have any regrets. Are you sure you want this?" Fugaku didn't want to take advantage of his son. Even though he knew it was wrong, he had never wanted anything more than this.

"I-I do." The beautiful blush on sasuke's cheeks still remained.

"But can you be gentle… I've never done this before." The blush only became redder as he said those words. He had always wanted to lose his virginity to someone he loved and who better than his dad.

_I can't believe it. Sasuke is still a virgin. And I'm going to change that tonight. _Fugaku couldn't be happier that he was the first person that would get to be inside of sasuke. The boy was just like an angle.

By the way sasuke looked, Fugaku could tell his son was nervous and maybe even afraid that it will hurt. It was only natural after all.

"Are you afraid?" fugaku's voice was tender and caring

"A l-little… I've heard that it hurts a lot..." sasuke was just adorable when he was scared

"I'll do my best to make it as painless as possible, and if at any point you need me to slow down just tell me." Fugaku reassured him

Fugaku took a bottle of lobe from the night stand a poured a generous amount into his finger. His finger found its way to sasuke's entrance and slowly pushed it in.

"Ahh." Sasuke involuntarily tighten his little hole at the feeling of the intruder. He tried to relax but it just felt weird.

"Relax sasuke. Take a deep breath and I'll try again." He did as his father told him

He could feel as the finger went in further and further. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to take his father's huge cock.

"How do you feel?"

"Weird… but I'm fine."

"Can I add another finger?"

"Yes."

He slowly added another finger. He could feel the little hole stretching. He began to scissor his fingers, loving the way sasuke's body responded.

"mmm… ahhh… that feels so… good." Sasuke gasped. All of the pain before was gone and now the pleasure was incredible.

"D-dad I need you now."

That's all Fugaku needed to hear. He poured some more lube on sasuke's entrance and on his cock that now throbbed to be inside of sasuke.

"I'll start out slow and then I'll speed up, giving you the chance to get use to it." Fugaku wanted to make sure he didn't hurt sasuke. No one should hurt such a beautiful angel.

As he felt the tip of his father's cock making its way inside of him, he couldn't help but get a little tense. Fugaku's cock was a lot bigger than what sasuke had predicted. His father's cock wasn't just big but also long. Just the head was enough to sasuke fist the sheets of the bed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!… It's so big." Fugaku could tell it was painful for sasuke

"Do you want me to stop?" it's not like he wanted to but if sasuke didn't want to go through with it then he wouldn't force him

'N-no... don't stop… I... I've wanted this for so long." Fugaku's heart skipped a beat.

_H-he has also wanted this before? I've feared that the day that I would tell him how I feel or that I get a chance like this, he would think I'm a freak, and that he will no longer love me. But he has wanted this as much as I've had. And now I get to have him all to myself, even if this can only last for tonight, I will always be his first. _

Fugaku leaned down to kiss sasuke. As he kissed him, he pushed in further into sasuke. He could hear the muffled moans and cries.

"Just a little more until it is all in." he whispered when he pulled away for air

"mmmm… I can… I can take it… don't worry dad." He said as he gasped for air

Fugaku waited for sasuke to get use to it. He had to admit that sasuke was handling it well. Most people he had been with usually couldn't take him.

"You can start moving." Fugaku started up slow but then he increased his pace. He tried to not e too rough. But at the same time not too gentle

For the first couple of minutes it was painful for sasuke to have his father's cock all the way inside of him. But with time he started to feel the pleasure again.

"Mmmm… aghh… that feels amazi- Ahhhh!" sasuke arched his back as his father hit his sweet spot. His body trembled for a bit after.

"It looks like I finally found it." Fugaku said as he hit it a couple more time. It made sasuke see stars.

Fugaku didn't know for how long they continued but from the bottom of his heart he wished morning would never come.

"Ahhhh dad I'm going to-" sasuke threw his head back as he felt he was about to cum.

"S-so am I." As he was about to pulled out sasuke stopped him.

"Don't… do it inside of me… I want to feel it." Sasuke knew this might be the only time he could be with his father in this way.

They both released it at the same time. Fugaku collapsed on top of sasuke, breathless. Sasuke gather all of the energy he had left to make sure his father knew how he felt

"I love you dad." Then he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep

"I love you too." He wasn't sure if he heard him but from the smile that formed in sasuke's face he knew he had heard him.

* * *

><p>"So how where the colleges?" Fugaku asked his oldest son who didn't seem to care<p>

"mmm not that great but I guess I'm going to have to pick one." Fugaku chuckled at his son's answer. Just what he would have expected from his son.

"So did my two men have a good time?" Mikoto asked

"We had a great time mom." Sasuke answered before Fugaku had the chance. And from the smile he had, Fugaku knew that no matter what happened, sasuke would always remember that night.

The END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how was it? I hope you guys like it. I had fun writing this. Leave any comment/questions/flames/criticism/anything. Everyone has their opinion. I also like notes, if you think I could have done something better, feel free to tell me.**


End file.
